Home
by daughterofposeidonhere
Summary: This story tells the different meaning of home. Home is not only a place you can stay but a person you can be with. A one-shot short story of Percabeth. Hope you guys enjoy this.


**For all Percabeths out there...**

 **This one's for you guys :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, only the story.**

* * *

The sound of rain...

To some, the sound of rain makes them feel sad and lonely.

Rain represents the downside of life.

The problems that come down like a waterfall.

Accompanied by thunder and lightning, fear is implied.

But not for me.

The sound of rain lightly tapping the roof; the sight of raindrops from the windowsill making a pattern, trailing down; the feel of the rain on my skin.

It makes me feel alive.

I was sitting near the window, witnessing the rain fall from the sea of gray clouds. Sipping a hot cup of chocolate with marshmallow, just the way I like it.

Wearing a baggy sweat shirt, my strawberry jammies and a pair socks. My long blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

It felt like home.

The only thing missing was...

Him

* * *

Today was a sunny day

Not too hot, not too dry.

It was a perfect sunny day.

I looked outside and saw children playing around. Laughing and having fun.

It was a beautiful day.

Beautiful but not quite.

Many people loved a sunny day.

It was the chance to spend the day outside and watch birds fly across the sky, witness the flowers bloom. Kids running around or rolling in the grass.

The bright colors of the flowers and trees, the sound of dogs barking, the sweet summer breeze.

I sat at the bench outside my house.

Wearing a blue shirt with khaki shorts and sandals.

It feels like summer except it wasn't.

The warm breeze was making my "lusciously black hair"-as what many people had pointed out-a bit messy.

I smiled for a bit.

All of them were very lovely to watch.

Expect something was missing...

Her

* * *

The phone rang and I looked at clock.

2:43am

What kind of inconsiderate person would call this early and disturb my sleep?

I let the phone ring for a couple more before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for waking you up"

My eyes shot open and I got up immediately as I heard his voice.

"Percy?"

"Hey Annabeth."

"Why are you calling? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

I heard him laugh. How I missed his laugh.

"And why are you laughing?"

"For a person who just woke up, you're bot grumpy at all. I was expecting a really loud voice yelling how much of an idiot I am for calling this early and disturbing your peaceful sleep."

"Well, I thought about it but then I would wake up my neighbors then that will make me the idiot for waking them up."

He continued to laugh it out while I smiled to myself.

"Hey, why so quite?"

"Nothing. I just miss your laugh."

Then it was his turn to be quite.

No words were said for a short period of time yet well both exactly understood what it meant.

"I'll be home soon. Just a couple more days."

"I know. I'll be here. Waiting."

* * *

It was raining that day.

Well, that ruined my whole plan for today.

She's expecting my arrival next week but little did she know I the plan I have for her.

5 years being a part from each other was very difficult for us, especially for her.

5 years of waiting...

5 years of missing each other everyday...

5 years of video calls...

5 years of loneliness...

5 years of endurance...

5 years of patience...

The plan was supposed to be a surprise dinner at her backyard, surprising her when she gets home from work. With lights hanging from the tree, rose petals trailing from the back door to the table.

Steak. Candles. Wine. It was supposed to be a very romantic dinner.

But thanks to the very lovely weather, my plan backfired.

Halfway through cooking the steak I heard thunder grumbling from the sky and rain started to fall down.

The backyard was soaking wet, so is the table that I set up.

Great. Just great.

Plan B. Think Percy, Think. You only got half an hour. Perfect.

* * *

I got home from a very tiring day at work.

There were so many approvals for design of a project I was working on. Being an architect really has its ups but most downs.

I just need a really really long hot bath.

When I opened the door, I knew something was not right.

I just decided to brush it off and went straight to the kitchen.

I drank a glass of water when I noticed the smell. I took notice of the kitchen but everything was in placed but when I checked the refrigerator, that's when my heart started to pound really hard.

My steak was gone.

I was suppose to cook it for Percy's homecoming next week. Now, it's gone.

Okay Annabeth, relax. Just relax. No! Someone was in my house!

I took out my phone when I heard noises from upstairs.

Someone is still in my house. Damn it!

The rational side of me said that I need to get out before that person sees me and call the police, but being me, I took one frying pan and held it in front of me. I went upstairs when I heard another the noise again.

It was coming from my room. My room. Oh my gosh. Okay, Annabeth. You got this.

I slowly made my way to the door of my room and held the doorknob. Holding my breath...

In 3, 2...

"AAAAAAAH!"

"OWWW!"

I hit the guy really hard! The nerve of this person!

"Annabeth, stop!"

And this freaking dude knows my name! I've repeatedly smacked him with the frying pan when I noticed the familiar voice coming from the unknown person.

I stopped hitting him and opened my eyes...

"Oh my gosh, Percy!"

Percy was sitting on the floor covering his head. I dropped the pan and went to him.

"Hey, are you okay? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Percy. I thought you were a burglar."

I bent down the same level as him.

"Well, I was suppose to surprise you but, as you can see. I failed."

"Not really. 'Cause I was really surprised!"

I smacked his shoulders, "Don't ever scare me like that ever again!"

"That hurt! You already beat me up with a frying pan."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I started rubbing his shoulders when he suddenly reached for my hand and turned to look at me. That was when he pulled me into his lap and gave me the longest and tightest hug.

"I've missed you, Annabeth."

I smiled into his hug, "Welcome home, Percy."

"Yes, Annabeth, I am home."

* * *

 **This is just a short one-shot 'cause I really miss writing Percabeth stories.**

 **Hope you guys like this :)**

 **xo daughterofposeidonhere**


End file.
